mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Steve Schirripa
Steve Schirripa at Hollywood.com |birth_place = Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York, United States |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1995–present |spouse = Laura Schirripa (2 children) }} Steven R. "Steve" Schirripa (born ) is an American actor, known for playing Bobby Baccalieri in The Sopranos. Biography Early life Schirripa, an Italian-American, was born 'Steven R. Schirripa'Schirripa's last name is usually pronounced as she-REE-pah in America, though the correct Italian pronunciation is actually skee-REE-pah. in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York and educated at Brooklyn College. Film work During his work in Las Vegas he landed a role as an extra in the Martin Scorsese classic Casino. He played a customer at the bar in the infamous scene when Joe Pesci's character angrily stabs a man with a pen. After this he decided that he wanted to become an actor, Schirripa had several minor roles in movies, including The Runner (1999) and Joe Dirt. His many television appearances include Angel, Casino Cinema, Star Trek: Enterprise, Hollywood Squares, Joey, Law & Order, My Wife and Kids, Ed, Jeopardy!, George Lopez Show, Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! and The King of Queens. . He recently appeared on CBS's primetime game show Million Dollar Password. Furthering his game show enthusiasm, Schirripa appeared on the game show Pyramid helping contestant Scott Zinser win $10,000. He also made an uncredited appearance, along with fellow Soprano star Vincent Pastore, on the 6th Season episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force entitled 'She Creature'. Schirripa was a frequent guest on the Don Imus radio program. In February 2007, Schirripa began to make appearances for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on Spike TV, siding with Team 3D as their cousin in their ongoing battle against The Latin American Xchange. On October 30, 2007 he appeared on The Podge and Rodge Show. He is also currently doing spots as "Steve the Judgmental Bastard" on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, and has recently taped several episodes of The Gong Show with Dave Attell as one of the celebrity judges. He currently has a main role as Ben's dad, Leo, in the ABC Family show The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Schirripa now hosts a food based show on Lifeskool entitled Steve Schirripa's Hungry. In 2009, he made a cameo appearance alongside fellow Sopranos actor Frank Vincent in Stargate Atlantis episode "Vegas".http://gateworld.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=lastup&cat=49&pos=1 Recently, he was in My Fake Fiance with Melissa Joan Hart and Joey Lawrence as The Monkey. Schirripa was also the co-host on NBC's Today Show during their 4th hour with Kathie Lee as Hoda was out. This occurred the week of July 17th. He hosts NBC's poker game show, Face the Ace. The first episode aired on August 1st, 2009. Personal life Steve Schirripa now resides in New York City with his wife, Laura Schirripa, and their two daughters, Bria and Ciara. Before getting into acting, he worked on the Las Vegas Strip as the Riviera entertainment director. He continues to work for the casino as a consultant. He is a host on Spike TV's Casino Cinema. Schirripa has also written a series of Goomba books with Charles Fleming, such as A Goomba's Guide to Life, The Goomba's Book of Love, and The Goomba Diet. References External links * * Official FanPage Category:1957 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American animators Category:Actors from New York Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:American actors Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from the Las Vegas metropolitan area de:Steve Schirripa es:Steve Schirripa hr:Steve Schirripa it:Steve Schirripa no:Steve Schirripa pl:Steve Schirripa pt:Steve Schirripa sv:Steve Schirripa